<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking The Dragon by Nanners (nanjcsy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292980">Waking The Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners'>Nanners (nanjcsy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Date Rape, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>My mind keeps returning to Viserys and Dany.<br/>I needed to explore a few things in my own soul, so here you go.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baby Dragon Doesn't Give A Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My mind keeps returning to Viserys and Dany.<br/>I needed to explore a few things in my own soul, so here you go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dany walked with the other girls towards the bathroom and fellow classmates moved out of their way. They were the mean girls, school royalty, rich and entitled. Since meeting this group of girls, she's hated and been jealous of them and they felt the same back. Sansa had the thick red hair, bright emerald eyes and the height of a pro basketball player. The consummate debater, thinker and leader of them.</p><p>Margeary was thin, lean and graceful, every word out of her mouth sounded like fairy laughter. Her face was an angel and her mind was of the devil. Walda put on so much make up that her original face is hidden but she had straight blinding white teeth and full lips that smiled better than any other. Dany was old royalty so she belonged. She was still rich enough, eccentric and pretty enough to belong.</p><p>Dany always accepted that she was a pretty girl and never thought anything of it. Until she met these girls and they became old enough to start caring about such things. It seemed to Dany that the girls went from dolls to make up and first kisses without consulting anyone first. The girls acted as if puberty has snuck up on them. Dany would have to drink and drink whatever beverage was available to kill the itch in her throat.</p><p>She had so much to say and no way to say anything. Dany smiled. Dany flipped her hair and flirted, made wry jokes and killer commentary. She knew how to play the girl game. Even if it was a waste of time really. Dany had no interest in fingernails, make up, hair or privileged bullshit. Being a cheerleader was boring but there was Drogo.</p><p>A football player who barely could speak the language and was transferred last year from Dothraki High in the West. He started appearing at Dany's practices then wound up in her extra credit tutoring program for English. It was what Sansa and Marge advised her to do. So Dany flirted with Drogo and soon enough he started to take her out for supper. Their first time together, Dany cried and softly begged him to stop.</p><p>Drogo used his one word that he knew, "No." It was said as gently as Dany's been begging and as she begged, he repeated the word until he reached orgasm. Dany continued to date Drogo and sleep with him when he wanted it. After all, he was gentle with her when he could crush her, right? Compared to another, Drogo wasn't so bad. It wasn't like Drogo hurt her, he just didn't stop when asked. Dany didn't question or examine this.</p><p>Dany knew it wasn't Drogo's fault anymore than it was hers that she didn't find his sex enjoyable. She was tained and that was something none of them could ever know. Dany was good at hiding thoughts and secrets deep down below in the shadows of her heart. Everyone thought Viserys was a rich brash young man but they all agreed he wasn't too bad for a young royal bachelor.</p><p>They all lauded him for being an exemplary student, an orphan that can be used as an example of a fine young man! The orphanage held him up as their reason fro funding forever. As soon as Viserys turned eighteen, they released Dany from the orphanage, tossing her into her brother's arms. She was thirteen and trying to forget her past. Her past hugged her and Vissy whispered sweet acid into her pretty ear.</p><p>Pool parties in the summer where they all wore bikinis then covered them with huge t shirts, she was bruised up, burnt in a few places. Dany tried to use concealer but they saw it. No one asked and Dany was feeling relief and disappointment, a bit bitter. The girls shared the same gym classes, the same dance classes growing up. The teacher saw the marks and the kids did too, Dany heard them whisper. No one spoke up, teachers looked away.</p><p>Her own family ignored it and counseled that Dany be patient with Vissy. He loves her, he just has a temper and is passionate. He would never go too far, trust your brother. Love your brother. You should see him as your first husband, Dany. That only confused Dany more. How could she enjoy that at all? How does an eight year old react to a tongue tying kiss?</p><p>How does a nine year old deal with her brother touching parts of her that she didn't understand yet? By ten, Dany learned to like some of it and that was worse. Some days Dany wanted to take Sansa's stupid plastic case of barbie dolls and shove them up her ass like Vissy does with the pretty purple dildo. Dany's voice was dead but her brain was not. It screamed and it pounded and got nowhere.</p><p>But when Vissy went too far and accidentally ripped something and his sister was full of shit and blood in her own bed. Her father took the blame for it and her mother insisted that she keep loyal and quiet. Her parents were sent to prison and murdered, each as a filthy molester, branded forever. "You just tore apart our family and destroyed our parents. You might as well as done it yourself, bitch."</p><p>That was all Vissy said as he whispered into her ear as they passed each other in the orphanage. During his brief two years there he left her alone and tortured others. He was known to the kids to be a bully, a rapist and that he would kill anyone who irritated him. Dany stayed well out of his way but always came when he called. And if he felt randy then she knew she was going to have to balance herself on a toilet while her brother took her.</p><p>Viserys would put a hand on her mouth so when Dany came it wasn't too loud. Then he was gone, graduated and blessedly gone. For the first time, Dany started to have a small semblance of personality, life that was all hers. She had a full year before her brother suddenly pressed the courts for custody of Dany. She wasn't grateful, Dany wanted to die rather than reunite but she smiled and nodded. It was wonderful of him, yes. Dany was numb.</p><p>Vissy was delighted to discover his thirteen year old sister was still able to cum for him. Dany fought it as hard as she fought Vissy but she fell under the spell. The yank of her hair, his bite into her breast while his tongue stabbed at her nipple, he pumped and Dany's body played the traitor. She shook with the orgasm and cried out. "AAhh, NO!" It was too late, Viserys was laughing at her, it would take him longer to orgasm now. Damn it.</p><p>Dany always provided the entertainment. Whether its for the occasional child protection service visits, for her brother and his friends or her own friends, Dany ended providing entertainment. As long as they pay her brother enough and have another hollow eyed girl for him to make scream. Then Dany goes into her room with some college jock and hand him a condom, just in case.</p><p>Vissy only pimped his sister out if she angered him or to show favor to a particular friend. It meant nothing, she felt nothing, just like with Drogo. Only Vissy can make her cum and he has never even apologized for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wide Awake by Katy Perry<br/>(my inspiration for this chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann, "Lost Boys" Theme</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Don't Wake The Dragon."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dany has always hated that statement. Everyone in the Targaryen family has terrible temper issues. Waking Daddy's dragon could mean a bare bottom beating with a belt. Waking Viserys's dragon was even worse. The day that Dany had a hemorrhage and a rip in a secret place, it was because she woke her brother's dragon. Dany tried to fight Viserys off, she was tired and didn't wish to play or be hurt.</p><p>A part of her honestly believed if she stood up to him, he would leave her alone. Just like on television. That wasn't how it went at all. He had become overemotional, an elegant fist began to punch her as he forced himself on her. Viserys thrust and pounded inside her wearing a condom he stole from his father. Dany screamed when he made a new hole inside her and that made him cum really hard.</p><p>Her screams made him shudder inside her before he figured out she wasn't just in pain. When her mother had come in when her screams got too loud and Viserys screamed louder. "IT'S ALL HER FAULT! SHE FOUGHT ME INSTEAD OF BEING A GOOD SISTER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, SHE WOKE THE DRAGON AND DANY KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS!"</p><p>Silent in the ambulance with a crying brother and a mother that whispered in her ear, "Tell them it was your father. How could you have wakened his dragon? Your brother is a king, maybe a pauper king but still a king and if he wants you, then that it that. Thanks to your unwise actions, your father and maybe I too, will have to go away for a long time. Just tell them everything the Dragon did was really us."</p><p>Dany <em>hated</em> <strong>HATED HATED</strong> her parents and to Vissy's delight, she said bad things about them. She shook and cried in the courtroom as she stared at her parents. The things that came out of her mouth were all true and vile things that made others cringe. The doctors that had examined her in a cold grey room poked into her body and hurt her worse than Vissy could. They fixed her problem and for a while she had to poop in a bag.</p><p>It didn't make her popular at the orphanage but lots of kids wanted to ask questions. They saw everything on the news and here was the star of it all. So when Dany had nothing to say, the kids turned on her, teased her. Dany didn't care. Dany was numb and if she had to fight, by gods, she won't turn down a fight. It was something with some feeling, right?</p><p>Dany hated Viserys too but there was more than just hate, anger, bitterness. Because he was her brother and they shared a bond. Sometimes Viserys could be supportive, nice, gentle. He would tell her stories at bedtime since she could remember and would play tea parties, princess, nearly anything she wanted sometimes. When he accidentally broke her arm, he attended her as if no one else in the world mattered but her.</p><p>They made puppet shows together, he taught her how to play all the board games in the house. They wore pajamas while curled on the couch and ate ice cream while watching movies. Vissy even went after her bullies sometimes. "I am the only one who will ever understand you and love you. That is okay, just ignore those cunts, only I matter to you. Only me." Vissy would wrap around her and let her watch him play his new game on the computer. </p><p>These are things she missed in the orphanage, she ached for her brother even as she hid from him. When he took her back home to their parent's home, she didn't like it one bit. But everything was different now, it looked nothing on the inside like she remembered. That was good even if it was clearly a bachelor pad. Her room was bare and Vissy told her to decorate it anyway she wanted. The inheritance that had been tied in court for years was finally resolved.</p><p>A frozen inheritance from his great great grandfather was released and Vissy was suddenly rich as hell. New friends, girls everywhere, parties every night and Dany couldn't sleep sometimes. She would sleep in school instead and get detentions for it. It was hard to study for quizzes when the night before was deafening. Plus Vissy liked to share his sister with his new closest buddies, he found it hot as fuck.</p><p>Dany stared at herself hard in the mirror and would spit at her reflection. Pretty? Sure she was. And what has pretty gotten her? Mean girls that pretend to be her friend. They got her on the cheer leading team. Great. Dany only joined to stay away from home after school longer. Pretty got her Drogo. A gentle boy who gently does whatever he chooses in their relationship.  </p><p>There was another person in her life that Dany could depend on and that was Jorah Mormont. He was the next door neighbor for as long as she can remember. He was at least twenty years older than her but he babysat her as a child, took her berry picking and fishing as a young girl. Dany used to get angry that Vissy could go off and go hunting with their father without her.</p><p>She didn't want to learn cooking, cleaning or any king of crafting, she wanted to hunt. So Jorah would take her fishing, camping and teach her survivalist skills. Dany learned far more with Jorah though she never would have said so. When Dany returned to her childhood home at thirteen with her brother, Jorah was waiting for them with a cake. He helped them learn how to take care of the house but Vissy had no interest.</p><p>Vissy paid Jorah to become their home caretaker. He still lived in his own home but he came over anytime something broke or needed routine maintenance. Jorah also was an expert gardener and they used that to their advantage as well. Jorah did anything he could do to ease Dany's world. This might have been a red flag to any other child but to Dany it was a normal state for men around her.</p><p>Dany liked Jorah for one simple reason. Jorah <em>saw</em> what Vissy was doing to his sister and it made him upset. He would always try to intervene with a stupid reason just to throw Vissy off his game. Tried to give chances for Dany to run but she never did. Dany didn't believe in running from problems, they tended to just follow. Dany knew it was just a matter of time, to be patient, almost like her mom would say. <em>Be patient.</em></p><p><em>Be patient with those girls that tease you, someday they will embrace you.</em> That was true, it really happened. The same girls that rubbed her face in the dirt now did their make up with her at the same mirrors everyday. <em>Be patient with your gentle looks, someday they will get you a great boy.</em> Drogo was one of the most popular boys in school and he was handsome as hell.</p><p>
  <em>Be patient with your brother, he's fragile.</em>
</p><p>Dany has seen that fragility, when he doesn't get his way. First Vissy rages, then he sinks into a deathly serious depression. Twice Dany has brought him back from attempted suicide. The first time he was hanging himself and she just saw the attic stairs down and that wasn't normal. She found him swinging and pulled him down.</p><p>Another time she found him in the bath with one wrist cut. Dany stitched his wrist by herself and hugged him all night long. Anytime he used her hands or other parts she didn't react. It might be keeping him alive! She was patient with him because Vissy needed her and was so fragile. But she longed for patience to pay off. When would her dragon wake up? Would Dany be able to use her dragon to free herself?</p><p>She had a tiny dream that she kept hidden deep from all of them, from everybody. Dany kept it to herself and nurtured it in the dark. A faint dream of what she could possibly do without these people in her life. Daydreaming is a must if you needed to be a patient person. Of dying her hair a new color, using glasses or contacts to change her looks, take off the make up and the fancy mean girl look.</p><p>Putting on a sweat suit and grimy sneakers, find a new purpose, or even a first purpose for herself! Dany knows that's the first thing she will do. Change her looks and ask Vissy to sell this atrocity of a house. When her dragon wakes up, Dany will gain the courage to leave her brother and this place. She will fly away and never return. Vissy will sell or not and Dany will live with it but never again in it.</p><p>That's not how it went at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Social Stigmata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Precious Things by Tori Amos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How can you let that damned brute touch you, I'll never know." Grouched Viserys and Dany thought to herself, <em>it keeps me away from home a little longer. Keeps me from hearing you beat your latest girlfriend while I might look forward to someone coming into my bedroom to cum into me. </em>Dany is happy to see her own bruises have time to heal and sad to have gentle hands and caveman grunting in her ear.</p><p>Vissy is a bad brother sometimes, good lover most of the time and Dany knew how wrong it was. What she never quite knew was how much of it was her fault, how much shame must she bury herself under? There's a price for it surely. There will be a period when Vissy will lose this latest girlfriend where he will want his sister all to himself. He will cuddle her like a teddy bear and cry into her arms. He will scream, kick things and bitch about his disloyal girlfriends, all of them.</p><p>If he's drunk enough or drugged enough he will beat Dany for being a girl and a friend. Then Vissy will spend days trying to atone for his actions by giving her shots of morphine and feeding her soup. As soon as Dany feels better, Vissy will begin to pleasure her sexually and soon enough they would be having sex. Within a few days of this, Vissy will begin to find new interest in hunting girls and hosting parties and Dany was free again.</p><p>It was a cycle that was getting hard to explain to Drogo. He was learning new words like "why?" Taking a chance that Drogo knew very little about girls, she whispered that she had a very odd "Woman's cycle." Drogo bought it but he was starting to seem rather suspicious. He started acting a little more aggressively and Dany knew she would have to end things.</p><p>They danced together at the fire pit Vissy put in. Drogo and Dany took some pills and they danced, twirled, danced. He whispered in her ear in Dothraki that he was going to fuck her ass. But since she was such a good girl, such a sexy good girl that he will do it gently. Drogo whispered that he knew Dany was being used quite thoroughly by her brother. Well, that wasn't how he said it but Dany didn't want to process that insult yet. He never did remember she could speak Dothraki.</p><p>She was so glad that she took Vissy's advice to drug Drogo and hear the truth of things. Dany did take pills too, but hers were uppers that made her hyper-focused. Drogo admitted that he wanted to marry her for her money and because he wanted a beautiful, submissive wife. Broken in. BROKEN IN? Oh, how she danced then, danced for him until lust made Drogo clumsy and a little help from A BROKEN IN BITCH, IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID?</p><p>The police heard their statements, the brother and the girl he was seeing swore they saw the whole thing. Vissy was both proud of Dany and angry at the trouble she caused. So he sent his girlfriend home after fucking her brains out and giving her threats and eliciting promises of loyalty and silence. Vissy found his sister in the shower and he pinned her against the shower wall.</p><p>Dany started to wash his back, trying to soothe a waking dragon, it seemed to slumber. "You have created quite the mess again, love. How shall you pay me back for all this fuss?" Dany looked up at her brother as she slid lower down, never losing the dragon's gaze. "I'll worship you, brother. I couldn't pretend with Drogo anymore. He was awful and boring during sex. I prefer you."</p><p>These things were true and Vissy returned, the dragon slept again. "Well, fine. Get to it." Dany tasted his girlfriend on his cock and tried hard to not gag. After Dany used her mouth and throat, Viserys lifted her up and crooned at her, "Congratulations on finding your dragon, sister. Drogo will probably <em>die</em> from your dragon. I pity your prom date already." Dany was struck hard by his words and it took her breath away.</p><p>Vissy's laughter was so cruel that Dany cried the whole time he took her in the shower, even when she whimpered, squirmed and came, she still cried. He ruins the hate, "I love you, Dany. That was so badass tonight and I accept your loyalty." <em>Did I ask for you to take it?</em> That could only be asked in the silence where no good helpful answer lay. So many shattered against her brother and she was the only one to ever be this close to his love.  </p><p>Love and worship and hate all <em>HURT</em>. Should being near a king hurt this much? Soon enough Irri came along and Viserys asked Dany to show a few friends a good time. That's when Dany discovered Jon Snow. He was just the right amount of  rough and gentle. He spoke the common tongue with ease. Dany convinced him to be discreet about this relationship because it was known that he didn't have a good relationship with his step sister. </p><p>Dany wasn't sure how Sansa would truly feel about it but she wasn't taking any chances. It was wildly romantic, it was wonderful and they began to fantasize of running away together. Dany was high on love until the day Sansa brought her crashing down. As Dany was exiting the bathroom, the girls were coming in. Marge grabbed one arm and Walda took the other. Sansa walked forth as the girls dragged Dany further into the girls room.</p><p>Sansa shook her head. "Poor girl. Listen to me carefully, you are here out of my patronage. You are very close to losing it. We don't favor your choice of lovers. I daresay your brother won't either, will he? So let's keep this between us girls. We are sisters, after all, we protect all of us, not just one. Ditch Jon. Walda, you are above Dany now. You may hand her all the bags, love. There's a good girl."</p><p>Dripping with sweat and tears, Walda slung the bags at Dany the way she'd always done to her. "Here you go, Dany. Thanks so much for all your help." <em>Well, at least she remembered to add the thank you part?</em> Dany wasn't humiliated but she pretended she was. Walda had always been so nice and tried to fit in so hard. Sansa giggled then said, "Now, now, Walda, the girl's been through enough. She has to grieve the loss of her boyfriend."</p><p>Sansa started to leave the room then suddenly stopped. "Uh, to be clear. I want you to break up with Jon. Not flash fry him. Okay? Great."  Oh, that one hurt and hit like an arrow into Dany's heart. "Yes, Sansa." Dany wanted to tell her that she knew her damned little secret. She's smelled Sansa's exquisite perfume on Jon's shoulders on a hot night. Dany never said anything to Jon nor to Sansa. Nor will she.</p><p>It hurt because she really did like Jon. She loved their time together when they wove fantasies after the sex. The sex was always perfect but true to form it didn't make her ever cum. It was like a switch was shut off but everything else about Jon was so nice. This one was harder to break off but Dany need her social life. She needed reasons to interact with the outer world so she doesn't drown.</p><p>So. Dany passed that hurt, love and hate around. "You see these bruises on me? The burns and the bite marks? You hear me tell you of what my brother's done and you threaten him where he could never hear you. I hear you make imaginary plans with imaginary people then you have a nice fuck, right? Does my skin mean nothing to you? You whine about some dead redhead and I feel haunted! You get drunk and I get to hear about your evil step-monster."</p><p>It was a perfect shot, Dany was a good hunter when she had to be. At least he lived even if Jon walked around like a zombie, his best friend Sam, glaring at her. Dany didn't really care that much. Tears of frustration poured down her face at lunch and Sansa herself handed her napkins. "Let's not show our tears to our public, dear." The fact that she spoke to her let Dany know she won't be out of favor for very long.</p><p>Walda called Dany one night in a panic. "Come to Marge's house and hurry! We had a small party and Joff got mad at Sansa, he really messed her up. Her parents can't know, no one can know. Sansa said you would know what to do." Dany said yes, of course, and she packed her make up bag. To head towards a party she wasn't invited to. Risking her brother's wrath if he found out she sneaked out a window of his own party. But Dany did it.</p><p>A social life was important even if Dany didn't care anymore. Dany showed with her bag of magic tricks. A few teabags got rid of the worst of the swelling along with a bag of ice. Dany used small liquid bottles to hide the redness and bruising. She showed Sansa how to do it herself. Dany taped Sansa's bruised, possibly cracked ribs. Dany didn't ask any questions nor volunteer anything further than she had to. Sansa smiled and thanked her as if they were never mad at her. </p><p>Dany handed Walda the bags and thanked her for carrying them while she got herself a quick drink. It was worth getting caught later by Viserys. In fact the trio of girls even came to the house to sign her cast. Viserys was beside himself and forced Irri to go grocery shopping for all of Dany's favorite foods. Dany's broken leg hurt but it was better than the original idea. Originally Vissy wanted to hobble her permanently but Irri helped Dany calm him down enough for just a clean break.</p><p>"Look what you made me do to you! Oh, the poor leg, look at it. Irri! Hurry and call an ambulance! Dany, you fell down the stairs, okay? Oh love, I am so sorry, I will take such good care of you after the hospital, I promise! We will make this right, shh, I know it's hurts. I love you, Dany, it's always so hard because we love each other so much. Here comes the ambulance. Tell them you need painkiller for this awful fall down the stairs."</p><p>Be patient, Dany counseled herself. Be patient. And her dragon rumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Practice Makes Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love The Way You Lie by Eminem &amp; Rhianna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viserys wanted to take his girls out clubbing. That's how he phrased it. Both girls felt the danger stirring. Both of them might have woken the dragon but it's hard to tell which one did it this time. Dany has taken on a special project with her friends and Sansa doesn't take kindly to rejection of her plans. This has annoyed Viserys as it might cut into his plans for her.</p><p>But it really might be Irri that's done it this time. She announced during supper that she was pregnant. Vissy dropped his fork and commented that was a terrible joke. Irri's lip trembled. "It's not a joke, I took a test at the drugstore then saw a doctor today. I'm pregnant." "Go to your room, Dany." Shamefully, Dany fled obediently then listened to hear if there was going to be murder. Only actual murder would prompt Dany to call the police on her brother. Luckily it was only tearful sobbing from Irri while her brother issued a scalding lecture while tossing plates around.</p><p>Suddenly the storm ended and Vissy wanted to go clubbing. "That's if the baby is okay with it, Irri." Lava hot eyes landed on Irri and she tried to smile while nodding. Viserys turned the glare onto his little sister. "What about you, dear? Is the ginger bitch yanking your chain tonight or might you grace us with your dancing presence?" Gulping hard, Dany stood up and smiled. "I will change into my dancing clothes, Vissy. Thank you for letting me join you." Viserys smoldered at his sister and she suddenly felt a leap of lust and hate. "Good girl, Dany. See that, Irri? Why is my sister better to me than you are? And you think I should marry you?"</p><p>Vissy made Irri dance until she cried and threw up. He also made her have a few brandies and he spun her round and round until she staggered into the bathroom, spattering the tiles with vomit. Dany felt so bad for Irri but she knew better than to interfere and just danced and drank as heavily as she could. It was with blurry eyes that she saw Vissy deliver a few hard uppercuts into Irri's stomach in the parking lot. While Irri bled out a baby on the blacktop, Dany was bent over the car while Vissy fucked into her hard. Dany could have been a prostitute or a flesh-light for all the attention she received.</p><p>Dany felt the cool stickiness of the metal underneath her and only mild interest pulsing within her. She looked down at the shuddering woman then allowed her eyes to wander. She saw the dirty curled paper pinned to the cinder-block and she carefully studied everything about it. Classes. Classes offered to give a person self worth, something to do and Dany knew she must take these classes. No matter what. When she brought the name and number of the classes to Vissy for permission, she sold it as an academic thing. "I would like to learn more languages for college requirements. Please, Vissy?"</p><p>Vissy gave in and wrote the check, in a better mood since Irri was no longer pregnant and Dany stopped attempting to date. "I still hate your little friends, but they are easier to deal with than those damned boys you would bring home." So he signed the paper without noticing that no box was checked yet. Dany did that after, just before turning the paper in. Dany smiled but her eyes were hard as she brought the paper to the appropriate counselor. Sansa knew what class Dany was taking. She had to tell her since Sansa ran her social life. "Okay, strange but cool. I will allow it but that means you are at my beck and call every other day."</p><p>Dany could explain the classes easier than she could explain Vissy to Sansa. Even with an abusive boyfriend like Joff, Sansa was merciless over such things. It wasn't ever up for discussion, not ever. Vissy didn't like being replaced by classes and the girls so he retaliated. Making her stand naked in front of his full length mirror as he touched her, pinched her everywhere. "This is all mine, I can make you scream in pain or pleasure as I choose to. Tell me that you are mine, sweet little sister." Dany would whimper that she was his and his hands played her like a well known instrument. </p><p>Dany whined and bucked her hips, begging for more, shameful tears running down her face, staring into the mirror. "No one will ever make you feel this good. No one will ever make you orgasm but me. You should be so grateful for this, Dany." She wasn't a bit grateful but she lied and said she was so that Vissy would hopefully shut up and fuck her. He eventually did but in a teasing non satisfying way until Dany was begging, past humiliated. But for Viserys it just wasn't enough and once his sister was mindlessly squirming, he called in Irri. "My fiance will take care of your needs tonight."</p><p>Dany and Irri watched with mute horror as Viserys set up his cameras. "You both have come very close to waking my dragon. I want to see some loyalty and love around here. Since Irri is going to be my wife, she must understand that my sister has needs too. And I want to make a little money showing my hot wife fuck my sexy little sister. You should both be proud that I deem you worthy of such a thing!" Both girls started to cry a little so Vissy allowed them each a quick sniff of the white powder he had. Even drugged, Dany hated what she was doing. Both girls pretended to orgasm and bit back tears.</p><p>The worst best thing happened. Dany was hanging out at the park gardens just after class and ran into Marge. "Wow, look at your arms! Have you been working out? I noticed you were in top form, but damn. You are uh...looking really good." Dany wasn't even sure how it happened but Marge began to kiss her deep in the garden maze. Her lips were so soft but firm and her tongue, Dany chased that delicate tongue and she felt soaked like she does with Vissy, no, even more. Her nipples tingled, when Marge used her fingers, it was like nothing ever before. Dany's orgasm was so strong, she cried.</p><p>"Oh goodness, was this your first time with a girl? Don't worry about it. Listen, you can't tell anyone. We can only ever do this in private and it's only sex, understand? I need to land an amazing, rich husband and you can't mess that up for me. But if you ever just need a break from men, text me about the gardens." Dany tried to concentrate on her classes, on Sansa, on Marge and on Viserys. It was proving to be a very busy summer and Vissy noticed her attention waning. That meant he would stalk her and Dany forgot that. She was so overwhelmed she made the hugest mistake of all. Ignoring her brother.</p><p>Vissy must have stalked her to the building she took classes in. From there he followed her to the garden and watched her fucking Marge. Dany knows this because Vissy explained it to her while he strapped her ass purple. He did it in front of his friends, some of them masturbated after giving him twenty bucks. The ones who gave him a hundred dollars got to film it. "You unfaithful whore! Sleeping with some cheerleader slut then coming home and touching me with your filthy hands!" The dragon had no mercy and when his arm wore out there was blood on her buttocks.</p><p>"You end it with that little cunt or I will rape her and break both her legs! Hear me, skank sister?" Dany nodded and Viserys kicked her. "Get to your room and get ready. I'm sending in every one of my friends that can afford you tonight. Maybe you just need more cock, eh?" Dany stared at the ceiling, the headboard and at pubic hair all night, dull to sharper pain as they kept coming in. Finally Dany started to scream and thrash, fighting, biting back. "Yeah, baby, that's good. I thought you were dead. Yeah, fight me, bitch!" Dany fought and the man still strained over her, bucking in orgasm, filling his condom.</p><p>Dany limped to class for the next few weeks and Marge was against her now. "My brother found out about us. He wants it over." It was said that dully and Marge took offense. Patiently, Dany took her classes and secretly enjoyed the reprieve of her brother not sleeping with her. But it didn't last, it never does. Vissy decided to forgive her the night she finished her classes. Dany smiled at Vissy and sweetly thanked him for his forgiveness. "Can I put on a show for you, please? It's something extra I learned. Sansa had us learn a dance and I would like to show you. Please, Vissy? It's belly dancing. You'll like it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dragon Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Miss The Misery by Halestorm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dany convinced Irri to keep him distracted in the bedroom while she set up for the dance. "Are you shitting me? What? Fluff him or watch him snort some of his own product while you get in costume?" Dany nodded, dead serious.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that. I heard Viserys promise to marry you and give you a baby in a couple of years. Have you thought of what that will look like? Please, trust me, okay? I know you are scared of him, so am I. I can set us free, just let me offer Viserys this dance first. I looked it up and it might be a family tradition. Please, Irri? I won't abandon or beat you, I'll be there for you and the baby." </p><p>And it took some convincing but Irri eventually gave in. "Fine, you have no longer than fifteen minutes. So you best get moving so you make most of the time later." Dany ran around the house, searching the nooks and crannies for candles and incense. Dany grabbed her water bottle and her costume. It was handmade right after every single class she's taken. And now she's ready to show Viserys her dragon.</p><p>Irri had gone with a mix. She gave Vissy a hand-job while he snorted a little bit of cocaine on her breasts. Then as Irri was washing her hands, she heard music and Dany's lyrical calm voice. "I'm ready when you are." And so in their bathrobes, the couple came out and sat on the couch. Vissy had a look of someone who is trying to placate a boring little sister. Irri looked tense as hell. She moaned at the outfit and Vissy stifled laughter.</p><p>Dany ignored them and began her dance. She broke through the white shell and Vissy blinked. "Did my sister just burst out of an egg? I can assure you that isn't how she was really born. Oh dear, she's finally gone bonkers." It had been warm and felt so safe in the egg, now she was so vulnerable. But the cloth was torn, she couldn't go back into the egg. It reminded Dany of how safe and warm she would feel in Vissy's arms.</p><p>Vissy told her bedtime stories, held her during storms of nature and of a domestic nature. Dany was his princess and that was a lot to eradicate.;Twirling carefully around lit candles which made each of her dress of iridescent dragon scales glow, Dany lost herself into the rhythm that was hypnotic yet wild now. Vissy muttered something about being careful around those flames but Irri just sat frozen, fascinated.</p><p>Dany remembered being a toddler and Vissy just losing his temper on her. Being in the hospital with casts over and over, her parents always covering for him. She kicked out and undulated around the furniture, Vissy was just watching with mild lust now. Her red and black metal mask was somewhat gruesome, covering all but her nose and mouth. It was clearly a fierce dragon. It dipped low and leaped high with an eerie kind of grace.</p><p>Dany remembered Vissy applauding the loudest at her ballet sessions. Vissy always was the one to comfort her after a bad crush or a breakup. Who will ever be as close to her as her brother? No one and Dany knew that. That was what made her struggle so hard to hide her tears even though he couldn't possibly see inside her mask. Now he was back to making fun of her, because she faltered. That's all it took to lose his attention.</p><p>She twirled faster, faster and landed on top of him, undulating down on his semi hard on. Just as his hands touched her, Dany whirled away, making her scales all flicker across him. No one will ever love her like Viserys and Dany will never know another as she knew him. And that made her almost sob out loud. Dany belly danced for all she was worth then gracefully, with a smile, Dany swooped low and grabbed her water bottle.</p><p>Dany took a large gulp and twirled behind a large set of candles. She spit the gasoline before thinking further of a young prince that taught her how to play games. The man who has raped and abused her for years was on fire and so was Irri. Poor Irri, it was regrettable but Dany just couldn't wait any longer. It was better this way, after all. Irri would have trouble adjusting to life without Viserys anyway. It was a mercy killing, really.</p><p>Dany rinsed her mouth with real water while they screamed and crackled. "I am sorry, I do love you, brother. But I just...I think my dragon woke up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>